winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora/Gallery
Fairy Forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Flora.png Floraback.jpg FairyFlora.png Charmix Flora.png Flora wallpaper.png FloraTransformNick.PNG SassyFlora.jpg NumberOneFlora.jpg FairyFloraSitting.jpg FairyofFlowers.jpg FloraFairyofNature.jpg FloratheFairy.jpg FloweryFlora.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Flora.png FairyDust Flora.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Flora.png 3D Flora Winx.jpg Winx Enchantix Flora.png FloraEnchantixWinx.jpg Flora-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14969748-477-350.jpg |-|Believix= Flora's Believix.png Sophix Flora.png Lovix Flora.png Winx The Movie Believix Flora.png Zoomixflora.jpg Floratracix.jpg Flora 3D.jpg BelievixFlora.jpg |-|Harmonix= Flora Harmonix.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg |-|Sirenix= Flora's_hair_color_changing.png Flora_happy.png S6E03.8.jpg gfdggfdgd.png gdfgfdgfd.png ghr.png |-|Bloomix= Trailer Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png Series The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36580404-1916-1076.png Winx bloomix flora screenshot 3 by yukimia-d6yh7xz.jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Flora Bloomix.jpg Bloomix 5.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg IuO2AA7umpM.jpg RJ1 XJd1zU8.jpg Flora_Bloomix_1.png maxresdefault (3).jpg winx_bloomix_flora_screenshot_3_by_yukimia-d6yh7xz.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36580404-1916-1076.png |-|Mythix= Flora Mythix Transformation With B.png |-|Butterflix= Flora Butterflix Transformation.png Flora Butterflix Transformation 2.png Flora Butterflix Transformation 3.png Flora Butterflix Transformation 4.png Flora Butterflix Transformation 5.png Flora Butterflix Transformation 6.png Flora Butterflix.png Butterflix Dance 4.png Butterflix Dance 5.png Butterflix Dance 6.png Butterflix Dance 9.png Butterflix Dance 10.png Butterflix Dance 11.png Butterflix Dance 12.png Butterflix Dance 13.png Butterflix Dance 14.png Butterflix Dance 15.png Butterflix Dance 16.png Butterflix Dance 17.png Butterflix Dance 18.png Butterflix Dance 19.png Butterflix Dance 20.png Butterflix Dance 21.png Butterflix Dance 22.png Butterflix Dance 23.png Butterflix Dance 24.png Butterflix Dance 25.png Butterflix Dance 26.png Butterflix Dance 27.png Butterflix Dance 41.png Butterflix Dance 42.png Butterflix Dance 43.png Butterflix Dance 44.png Butterflix Dance 45.png Butterflix Dance 48.png Butterflix Dance 49.png Butterflix Dance 50.png Butterflix Dance 51.png Butterflix Dance 52.png Butterflix Dance 53.png Butterflix Dance 57.png Butterflix Dance 58.png Butterflix Dance 59.png Butterflix Dance 60.png Butterflix Dance 61.png Butterflix Dance 66.png Butterflix Dance 67.png Butterflix Dance 68.png Butterflix Dance 75.png Butterflix Dance 76.png Butterflix Dance 77.png Butterflix Dance 78.png Butterflix Dance 79.png Butterflix Dance 80.png Butterflix Dance 81.png Butterflix Dance 82.png Butterflix Dance 83.png Butterflix Dance 84.png Butterflix Dance 85.png Butterflix Dance 86.png Butterflix Dance 87.png Butterflix Dance 88.png Butterflix Dance 95.png Butterflix Dance 96.png Butterflix Dance 97.png Butterflix Dance 98.png Butterflix Dance 99.png Butterflix Dance 103.png Butterflix Dance 104.png Butterflix Dance 105.png Butterflix Dance 106.png Butterflix Dance 115.png Butterflix Dance 116.png Butterflix Dance 119.png Butterflix Dance 120.png Butterflix Dance 121.png Butterflix Dance 122.png Butterflix Dance 123.png Butterflix Dance 124.png Butterflix Dance 125.png Butterflix Dance 126.png Butterflix Dance 127.png Butterflix Dance 130.png Butterflix Dance 131.png Butterflix Dance 132.png Butterflix Dance 133.png Butterflix Dance 134.png Butterflix Dance 135.png Butterflix Dance 136.png Butterflix Dance 137.png Butterflix Dance 138.png Butterflix Dance 139.png Butterflix Dance 140.png Butterflix Dance 141.png Butterflix Dance 142.png Butterflix Dance 143.png Butterflix Dance 144.png Butterflix Dance 145.png Butterflix Dance 146.png Butterflix Dance 147.png Butterflix Dance 148.png Butterflix Dance 149.png Butterflix Dance 150.png Butterflix Dance 151.png Butterflix Dance 152.png Butterflix Dance 153.png Butterflix Dance 154.png Butterflix Dance 155.png Winx On Italy 1.png Winx On Italy 2.png Winx On Italy 3.png Winx On Italy 4.png Winx On Italy 5.png Winx On Italy 6.png Winx On Italy 7.png |-|Tynix= Tynix Bracelets.png Tynix Bracelets 2.png Tynix Bracelets 3.png Flora Tynix.png Flora Tynix 2.png Flora Tynix 3.png TYNIX HD WINXCLUBALL 00297.jpg Tynix Ending Pose 2.png Tynix Ending Pose 3.png Tynix Ending Pose 4.png Flora Tynix Around The Diamond.png Winx Tynix.png Winx Tynix 2.png Seasons |-|Season 1= Season 1 Flora.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_124_(2).jpg Tied up.jpg WinxClub.jpg Flora Civilian1.JPG Golden pollen 101.png Golden pollen 114.png Flower of the Wind.png Flower twister.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_Mistake_7.jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_126_Mistake_10.jpg |-|Season 2= Mitzi216.gif F&H (1).jpg Florabeach.jpg The_Winx_&_Witches_S2E17.jpg S2E17.6.jpg S2E17.3.jpg S2E17.2.jpg S2E17.1.jpg S2E18.3.jpg S2E18.1.jpg Flora -2- Camping.jpg Flora -4- Camping.jpg Floradf.jpg Floral whirlpool 210.png Arms of the earth.png Earth cage.png Wall of Lily Whirlpool.png Bearingbranches.png Vine Tie.png Root of organ.png Floral Whirlpool.PNG Power of seasons & sound barrier.png Flora - Music Barrier.jpg Relocation Spell.png |-|Season 3= FloradC.jpg Flondra.jpg Greenluxuriusivy26.jpg Floramagic.jpg FloraStellaLayla.jpg Naturesymphony.jpg Nature symphony 2.png Glitter Dust.png Wrapping ivy 302.png Luxuriant ivy 314.png Luxurious ivy 323.png Green luxurious ivy.png Green luxurious ivy 326.png Green luxurious ivy 317.png Glowing Ivy.png Winter edge.png Water and nature.png Water and nature 2.png Enchantix power.png |-|Season 4= F&H - S4E1 (3).jpg F&H - S4E1 (2).jpg F&H - S4E7 (3).jpg F&H - S4E7 (2).jpg Floradate.png Frutti Music Bar Flora.png FloraS4.jpg Floraexercise4.png Roxy_and_the_Winx_-_Episode_404.jpg FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg FloraCG.jpg FloraEF.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Season-4-the-winx-club-season-4-30669622-500-375.png Flora-s2-the-winx-club-15237889-232-300.jpg File:Season_4's_hair.jpg Luxurious ivy 404.png Green luxurious ivy 402.png Green luxurious ivy 402 2.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Return to nature 405.png Return to nature 405 2.png Nature Dust.PNG Nature Dust 2.PNG Liana Chain.PNG Summer thunder 411.png Summer thunder 413.png Summer thunder.png Summer thunder 416.png Summer thunder 418.png Summer thunder 418 2.png Winter rose 408.png Winter rose 409.png Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Winter rose 411.png Winter rose 421.png Autumn wind 413.png Autumn wind 417.png Autumn wind 425.png Autumn wind 425 2.png Autumn wind 407.png Autumn wind 407 4.png Autumn wind 416.png Autumn wind 410.png Spring ring 409.png Breath of the world 408.png Breath of the world 411.png Breath of the world 411 2.png Breath of nature 419.png Breath of nature 420.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Frosty Vine-3.PNG ,...2.jpg |-|Season 5= Winx_s5_new_outfits.png Flora_Season_5_BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg The return of the winx.jpg 2s6.png Winx_Dancing.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg Fc8223a165e308b2098b00feab68cdcb.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras_34.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Stella Flora Musa.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg 80.jpeg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg Maxresdefault-0.jpg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg 942227 253579034787337 179822934 n.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Episodio 24 06871.jpg Winx_S5E20.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg 1250.jpeg 1260.jpeg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg 1380.jpeg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1450.jpeg 23º_The_Shark's_Eye_2_12761.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg 2050.jpeg 2060.jpeg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg Andros hurricane 506.png 418693 463489617024529 1061491310 n 2.jpg Magic Winx - Believix! (season 5)-1-.png Magic Winx-Believix 2 2.PNG Creature7.png Headphone Musa.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Bloom & Sky back together.jpg QEQpnLmNNWk.jpg S5E25cafeteria.png petal hurricane 515.png petal hurricane 518.png petal hurricane 518 2.png Petal Hurricane 2.jpg genesis blow + petal hurricane + deafening chord 518.png nature kick 516.png Nature's Kick.jpg Nature's Kick 2.jpg spring's pedal.png spring's pedal 2.png nature punch.png gaia's defense 516.png golden disk 516 2.png Gaia's defense.jpg gaia's defense 526.png gaia's defense 526 2.png lotus flower 518.png digital strike + lotus flower 519.png lotus flower 524.png flower of sirenix.png flower of sirenix 2.png flower of sirenix 3.png feast of nature 521.png dancing whirl.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m57s255.png Green Growth 1.jpg GreenGrowth.png green growth 510 2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-13-20h42m23s177.png Fall_Vortex_510.jpg VoiceofForestEp6.PNG Constricting vine 501.png Spring Ring with Icy.png Spring Ring Flora S5.PNG Autumn wind 505.png Autumn wind 506.png Autumn wind 506 2.png Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Summer Thunder 2.png Green bust.png green dust.png 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg Flora's transperency is missing.png Musa's neckless is missing.png |-|Season 6= Trailer Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 2.png Flora S6 Trailer.png Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Flora & Stella S6 Trailer.png Stella S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Stella S6 Trailer 8.png Stella S6 Trailer 9.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer.png Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 3.png Flora & Bloom S6 Trailer.png Stella & Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Aisha, Flora Bloom & Stella S6 trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 7.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 10.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Flora S6 Trailer 4.png Series vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m32s199.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h19m58s88.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m32s154.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m47s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m31s54.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m27s123.png WinxFearWood1.png S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.8.jpg S6E22.7.jpg S6E10.3.jpg S6E20.jpg S6E19.2.jpg S6E17.3.jpg S6E17.2.jpg S6E09.2.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E10.5.jpg S6E10.1.jpg S6E10.2.jpg S6E08.jpg FJgAJDrCORk.jpg Ton3yv2HLSg.jpg Flora Crying Ep18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Musa & Flora.jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg A, T & F.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg WINX EP19.jpg M, A &F.jpg FloraandStellaS6.png 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Selina&Winx.jpg I996LZRR6d4.jpg -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 2.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Life essence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Flora 1.jpg 6gjgIeBjxNE.jpg GzBg34O6hZk.jpg 06lWqm HIM.jpg -jq5hQrkWbA.jpg B0R8rELnTH0.jpg M VHD VmFc4.jpg Transform Ep17.jpg 9SsBePvr76s.jpg IH2ylPqMge8.jpg T88d-tTxjRE.jpg 5Y1C5xFzmO0.jpg FugRjOVdIlQ.jpg rWXgi21v-_M.jpg GphgvOfoSJI.jpg HdnvmAHYF4I.jpg POvII9z5Ixo.jpg KjbGJcXv-4c.jpg Petal hurricane 603.png Flower of sirenix 601.png Spring shower 604.png Spring shower 618.png Spring shower 618 2.png Lilac vortex 619.png Lilac vortex 618.png Lilac vortex 612.png Lilac vortex 608.png Lilac vortex 608 2.png Flora-filled bolt 604.png Flora-filled bolt 604 2.png Flora-filled bolt 607.png Flora-filled bolt 608.png Chlorophyll bolt 618.png Magical vine trap 609.png Magical vine trap 609 2.png Magical vine trap 614.png Magical vine trap 617.png Natural camoliger 615.png Evergreen Blow.png Aura of leaf.png Aura of leaf 2.png Life essence.png Life essence 4.png Evergreen ray.png S6E13.3.jpg Floraseason6gown.png --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg gd6ywQYhJ0o.jpg fL573mJqDkA.jpg lOK-TGyJhXo.jpg hOMDJ8LVcE0.jpg NpJVfdRiBlE.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h36m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png F & H Ep 17 (4).jpg F & H Ep 17 (3).jpg F & H Ep 17 (2).jpg F & H Ep 17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m51s194.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m38s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h21m20s128.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h20m34s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h41m48s117.png |-|Season 7= New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 7.png The Winx Are Back 8.png The Winx Are Back 12.png The Winx Are Back 13.png The Winx Are Back 14.png The Winx Are Back 15.png Flora & Amarok S7.png Flora & Amarok 2.png Flora & Amarok 3.png Flora & Amarok 4.png Flora & Amarok 5.png Flora & Amarok 6.png Flora & Amarok 7.png Flora S7 Trailer.png Time Travel.png Time Travel 2.png Time Travel 3.png Time Travel 4.png Time Travel 10.png Flora Time Travel.png Time Travel 13.png The Winx S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 2.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 3.png Musa, Bloom & Flora S7 Trailer 4.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 6.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 7.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 8.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 9.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 10.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 11.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 12.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 13.png Flora Butterflix S7 Trailer 14.png 2015-06-08 220858.png 2015-06-08_222214.png Flora & Amarok.png Children of nature.png A T and Flora.png flora s7 cute.png Y7nqhilRoj0.jpg Linphea winx.png wildfloranature.png S7 EP1 - The Winx.jpg Amarok - The Clumsy One !.jpg Flora Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Jungle Look.jpg The Middle Ages Look.jpg Magical Car Special 2.png Magical Car Special.png Magical Car Special 9.png Magical Car Special 10.png Fashion Winx - Look 1 (7).png Flora Fashion Winx - Look 2.png Shine Like A Diamond.png Stella & Flora Fashion Winx - Look 2.png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png Fairy Animals S07E14.png Winx S07E20.png Winx S07E20 (2).png Winx S07E20 (4).png Winx S07E20 (5).png Winx S07E20 (8).png Winx S07E11.png Winx S07E11 (2).png Winx S07E11 (3).png Winx S07E11 (4).png Winx S07E11 (5).png Winx S07E11 (6).png Winx S07E11 (7).png Winx S07E11 (8).png Winx S07E11 (9).png Winx S07E11 (10).png Winx S07E11 (11).png Winx S07E11 (12).png Winx S07E11 (13).png Winx S07E11 (14).png Winx S07E11 (15).png Winx S07E11 (16).png Winx S07E11 (17).png Winx S07E11 (18).png Winx S07E11 (19).png Winx S07E11 (20).png Winx S07E11 (21).png Flora Tynix S07E15 (3).png 1 1.jpg 2 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 6 0.jpg 10 1.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= FloraandMusawithmonster.jpg 3D Flora Winx Club Movie.jpg 3D_Flora_fighting.jpg Happy_Birthday_Bloom.jpg 3D_Stella_Flora-1.jpg 3D_Flora_Musa.png 3D_Stella_Flora.jpg 3D_Winx-1.jpg 3D_Winx_Faragonda.jpg BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg 3D_Flora_Sky.png |-|Magical Adventure= FloraMA2.png |-|Mystery of the Abyss= Movie pic.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Maxresdefaulty.jpg|Flora and Musa talking to Bloom. Sirenix transformation.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Nature kick m3.png Lotus flower m3.png The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg The end.jpg Others |-|Outfits= Season 3 Flora.png Season 4 Flora.png Season 2 Flora.png Party Flora.png Winx On Ice Flora.png Winx In Concert Flora.png Winter Flora.png Summer Flora.png Sport Flora.png Rain Flora.png Princess Flora.png Pet Flora & Coco.png Gown Flora.png Mermaid Flora.png Dress Flora.png Dance Flora.png Cowgirl Flora.png Movie Flora.png FloraNick.png Logoflora1.png FloraMA2.png FloraSLK.png Flo 3D.PNG FloraSnow.png Floradate.png Character large 332x363 flora.jpg Flora Summer.PNG Flora Sitting.png Flora Cowgirl.jpg Flora Tennis.jpg Cowboy Flora sitting on stump.jpg Flora the gymnast.png Flora Winx Power.png Winx-special-3-11.jpg Floraexplorer1.png 3DgameFlora.jpg BeachgirlFlora.jpg BeachyFlora.jpg PowerWinxFlora.jpg Floracasual.jpg FloristFlora.jpg FlowerFlora.jpg GlamFlora.jpg Ice-skatingFlora.jpg PartyFlora.jpg PartygirlFlora-1.jpg PrincessFlo.jpg PrincessFlora.jpg SnowexhibitionFlora.jpg Flora xx.png SpringtimeFlora.png Wildlife Flora.jpg Sexy Flora.jpg Sporty Flora.jpg Flo.png Flora Flower.png WinterWinx Flora.png Summerflora.png SweetFlora.jpg SmellingaRose.jpg SmileyFlora.jpg HappyFlora.jpg Florasitting.png FloraThinking.jpg Dance Dance Flora.jpg Dance Dance Flora-1.png CasualModeFlora.jpg |-|Artworks= Flora1999200001copia.jpg FloraandCoco.jpg FlorafromWinxClub.jpg RockstarsBloomFloraTecna.png Flora_-_Mar.png FloraStellaLayla.jpg The_Winx_Club.png Winx_Enxhantix.png Winx_Evening_Gown.jpg Winx_Together.png Flora_e_Bloom_-_Praia.png Flora_and_Stella_-_Mar.png Surprise.png StellaBloomFloraandpets.jpg BeachWinx.jpg WinterWinx.jpg WinxwithCharmix.jpg Winx4.jpg StellaBloomFloraBelievix.jpg Winxandpets.jpg Winxgirlsseason4.jpg BloomStellaFloraandpets.jpg PartygirlFlora.png 3D Flora.png Florasbedroom.jpg Flora sitting.jpg Florainraincoat.jpg Flower.gif Dance Dance Flora2.png Casual Flora.png CheerfulFlora.png HalloWinxFlora.jpg FlorawithaThingy.png FloraandMonster.jpg FloraSeeingaMonsterBehindHer.png FloraSlayingMonster.jpg ozadje01.jpg winx-enchantix-bloom-stella-flora-the-winx-club-6730592-800-600.jpg 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg MermaidFlora.jpg 16447 709178162485139 4902012674418268069 n.jpg 1897823 709178545818434 7763364106547822069 n.jpg 1939773_742829799119975_3682314775636566476_o.jpg 11024661_745917402144548_481916598222493108_n.jpg 10931466_719665201436435_5537664297449856028_n.png 10858354 709296779139944 907695127999714042 n.jpg 11072936 759178264151795 778710971583253308 o.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg IO49wjDxt0g.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg bSbtYCvnAi4.jpg ngwg_HFz1pE.jpg 1926675 711780308917479 8397395860600813480 n.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg QVWFnS ylH4.jpg 11058636 791364910933130 2530958774765511869 n.jpg 5O7jLCtPO7o.jpg 11406814 1135839393116072 4101185527735584982 n.jpg 1459099 731744326853208 272340646 n.jpg ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg npvyfsbFq1w.jpg BhKBrYl2iY4.jpg sfondo_colonna1_flora.png dXVgpwKd-Ps.jpg Flora & Amarok Title Card.jpg sfondo_colonna17_flora.png sfondo_corpo17.jpg profilowinx_flora.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg nH4ORD-U_mQ.jpg 10592854_868476103164317_8152734839586191883_n.png 16054_868476906497570_4852372620398670540_n.png 16301_868477123164215_8536103686617010318_n.png 10359905_868477013164226_1463034152135129446_n.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png 1456574_728679657159675_1699449054_n.png Flora_LOVIX_2.png thumb_flora 1.png|It's a fairy life! sfondo_moodboard_thumb 2.png|My favourite objects! moodboard_flora_ 3.png|A world of magical creatures! Flora_Logo.png articolo_flora.png concept---flora wcs6.png|Cilvilian Outfit 10629672_717894234931053_157598977973372515_n.png|Domino Outfit Flora_6_Egypt_Full.png|Egypt Outfit Flora_6_Gardenia.png|City Outfit Flora_6_Playa.png|Calavera Outfit Flora_6_Zenith_Full.png|Zenith Outfit 2D_Mythix_Flora.png 1796547_588409744587870_1676131334_n.png articolo_flora Bloomix.png bloo2_vesti.png flora_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxot.png flora_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4vjd.png flora_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_02___winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5eh9.png flora_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8hwizr.png flora_gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhbj.png flora_hip_hop___dance_2d___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8videg.png Flora-01.png Flora-02.png Flora-03.png Flora-Bloomix_color.png Flora's Bloomix Sit.png Flora's Mythix PNG.png profilowinx_flora Gardenia.png profilowinx_flora Bloomix.png winx_club_flora_caribbean_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8l7kdj.png JmTD46Ce-EE.jpg Sfondo corpo1 Believix.jpg profilowinx_flora Believix.png Winx butterflix coutre.png VL bhu7xfRU.jpg GQwHyemsL2I.jpg Winx club butterflix group fairy couture style by ineswinxeditions-d8y2se6.png flora_lynphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d90usfn.png flora coutre new.JPG winx coutre new.JPG 1920x1200 FloraBloomix.jpg Ym1rHum0KsY.jpg 3UGBEnoVUBI.jpg tumblr_nueo1xGLPs1st8f2po1_1280.jpg sire2_vesti.png Xsniu0ALfss.jpg Flora_Glam.png 11147011 838789286216580 375965830099124526 n.jpg Youtube Subscribe S7.png FIFA Winx.jpg Bloom & Flora Secret Video.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-12-19h22m57s244.png 11906111_1492244334425302_793181097_n.jpg CPyilqDqMyU.jpg BMbE-M4en00.jpg GnfIhSJXbN8.jpg WCPRWOCT32015.jpg ChannelArt main-serie7-EN.png FMBWG1.jpg U7Tg2aU49HI.jpg Winx marathon.png Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Flora Gothic S6.png Flora Civilian S7.jpg Winx reunion.png FloraS7CivilianCouture.png Back-to-School.png Flora - Beach.jpg WnxClubReuionFLora1.jpg 12145225_920687071341453_33284461_n.jpg Flora & Aisha WOW Promo.jpg Flora Christmas.png WCMSChristmasTourPoster.jpg Flora - Chilren Of Nature - Title Card.jpg Flora Butterflix Logo.png UHNTbWOuqUQ.jpg CsHXZ6jyd7s.jpg WCFloraGardeniaInstagram.png Flora season artwork.png WCMerryChristmas2015.jpg WinxClubFairyliciousCostumes.jpg Winx Club - Bloom, Stella & Flora - Carnival Party 2016.jpg Flora Tynix Couture (Rainbow, Instagram).jpg Flora - Instagram - Music & Fun.jpg Flora - Etno Chic Couture - Birthday Post (2016).jpg Happy Birthday Flora - 2016 (Instagram).jpg Winx Club - I Love My Dad! (Instagram).jpg Winx Club - Happy Spring Facebook.jpg Flora & Amarok (Instagram).jpg Flora, Stella & Bloom Fairy Flamingo (Russia Ad).jpg Secret Video - Flora Mythix !.jpg Flora & Stella Bloomix - Trailer (Secret Video).jpg Winx Club - Flora Emoticon!.png Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg Winx Club - Performace at Montecatinin Terme (Spring Magic).png Winx Club - Children Tour.it (We are waiting).jpg Winx Club - Childrentours.it Website banner (April172016).jpg Winx Club - April 23 Activity (Turkey).png Winx Club Avatars Spring 2016 Style! (April212016).jpg The winx mothers.png Winx Club - La Nottee Celeste 11 Giugno 2016 Poster.png Winx Club - World Milk Day! (01-06-2016).jpg Winx Club Youtube and Google Pic.png Winx Club - Flora's Civlivan Outfit S7 (Instagram).png Winx Club - Dal 3 settembre volate in crociera con le Winx!.jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 3D (Picture).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 2D (Banner).jpg The official online store Winx Club on OZON.ru!.jpg Magical... plants!.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Company of Light Category:Linphea Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Chatta Category:Helia Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery Category:World of Winx